


Never Leaving

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Comfort, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa can't sleep, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa had a nightmare and Iwaizumi is there to remind him he's never leaving.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Never Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi will say it as many times as possible because he is not leaving <3

Iwaizumi blinked awake, sitting himself up with a groan when he noticed Oikawa wasn’t next to him. Their room was dark and after looking at the blinking red lights on the clock Iwaizumi discovered that it was almost three in the morning.

“For fucks sake,” he muttered, pushing at the blankets around him so he could get up. He made his way out of the room, glancing around in search of any light that could show where Oikawa was. He noticed a dull light coming from the kitchen and followed it, flicking on the main lights.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness. Iwaizumi squinted as his eyes adjusted, frowning when he saw Oikawa was sitting on the counter with milk bread in one hand and his phone in the other.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, stepping closer. Oikawa kicked out at him with a pout.

“Nightmare,” he answered. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Oikawa sighed, already knowing what Iwaizumi expected. “Same as always,” he said.

“About me?” Oikawa nodded, setting down his phone and the milk bread before licking his fingers clean. “When?”

“Probably an hour and a half ago.” Iwaizumi sighed, moving over to the counter and hopping up next to Oikawa. “You don’t have to stay,” Oikawa murmured.

“You want me to stay,” Iwaizumi replied. “ _ I _ want to stay. I’m never going to leave.” Oikawa fell over onto him and Iwaizumi slipped his arm around him protectively.

“I really wish my mind took those words seriously.” Oikawa chuckled tiredly. “Instead I’m left with the crippling fear that one day I’ll wake up and you won’t be there.”

“I’ll always be there,” Iwaizumi said. “There’s no way in hell you could lose me.” Oikawa hummed, turning his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“False. There are many accidents that could take you away from me. My mind just likes to show me all of them when I’m sleeping.” Iwaizumi let out a low growl.

“I’m not fucking leaving,” he said, kissing the top of Oikawa’s head. The other glanced up, expression tired but serious.

“I love you,” Oikawa said matter of factly.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi responded, leaning forwards to kiss Oikawa. When they separated Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s. “You may think that I have no control over what will happen to me, but I can say that if something does happen I’ll fight like hell to keep going.”

“You better,” Oikawa muttered, eyes closing as he sighed. “If not it probably wouldn’t be long until I followed after you. A person can only go so long without sleep, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi answered. “So I guess it’s a good thing I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
